El Amor es una Ruleta
by angelicamacias
Summary: Una tragedia marca su vida pero el destino le brinda una oportunidad para tratar de olvidar. La ruleta de la vida es engañosa, el destino o la casualidad hace que un personaje ya conocido vuelva a su vida, al igual que un nuevo rostro aparezca en ella haciéndole sentir una nueva sensación. Declaro que los personajes no son míos son de son de la magnifica J.K. Rowling y L.J. Smith


.

El Amor es una Ruleta

Dos años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts "el 2 de mayo de 1999". Mis padres sufren un desagradable accidente en el que pierden la vida. Quedo totalmente destrozada, llena de rabia de coraje, lo misterioso de todo esto fue que no supieron el por qué, pero si el como del accidente. Semanas después se supo que un Mortifago lanzo un hechizo a su auto haciendo que mi padre perdiera el control, y este se volcaran en una barranca. Me jure encontrar al culpable y matarlo con mis propias manos si lo encontrara, en ese momento la ira me controlaba, Pero, Ron y Harry lograron que entrara en razón.

Poco tiempo después y de una ardua investigación logre encontrar al asesino, lo tenía tan cerca y tan indefenso que podía hacerlo, -¡con tan solo un Avada Kedavra!- me decía en un susurro, estuve a punto de cumplir mi promesa pero me di cuenta que si lo hacía sería igual que él; Baje la guardia, sin descuidarme, inmediatamente mande una lechuza avisando lo sucedido, no tardaron mucho en enviar a un Auror, y después de unos cuantos minutos llegan cinco más para llevarse al Mortifago.

Todo esto me llevo a tomar la decisión, tal vez un poco precipitada y la menos indicada, pero no podía estar ni un minuto más en el mundo mágico, decido buscar un lugar lejos de la magia, sé que ellos me encontrarían donde fuera con tan solo un chasquido pero eso no me importo, no quería saber más, pedí que no se me buscar, pues lo sucedido con mis padre me habían marcado para siempre dentro del mundo mágico. Pedí que me permitieran terminar mis estudios después de eso me marche, permitiendo que Harry, Ron y su familia me contactaran. "la magia había cobrado su factura destruyendo mi hogar, a mi familia, prácticamente mi única familia". Me repetía una y otra vez que quería cambiar de aires, quería una nueva experiencia, estar tranquila, sin hechizos, sin dragones, Troll, gigantes, etc. Así que tome mis maletas y me despedí del mundo mágico.

* O*o*O*

Han pasado algunos años de la lucha entre Voldemort y los estudiantes de Hogwarts y de aquel desastroso accidente donde murieron mis padres. Después de la graduación me mude a Roma, Al parecer la vida me regalaba otra oportunidad, la relación con Ron se volvió frágil con el tiempo, solo tuve pocas visitas de su parte pues su nuevo trabajo le absorbía demasiado y no le permitía viajar con frecuencia, decidimos terminar nuestra relación, esto me parecía un poco conveniente pues era la forma de olvidarme totalmente de ese mundo que tanto me hacía daño.

Poco a poco mi vida tomaba un nuevo rumbo, parecía sencilla llena de satisfacciones. "Mi única pena, el fallecimiento de mis padres". Ahora a mis 24 años Sigo siendo una chica con aptitudes y actitudes, inteligente, las mismas cualidades que siempre me han caracterizado, pero ahora en el mundo muggle.

Ahora vivía al lado del gran y buen amigo, de hecho amigo de mis padres, pero siempre lo he visto como un segundo padre. El Sr. Mich, un Sr. amable y bondadoso, que siempre está al pendiente de mí. Juntos formamos un pequeño negocio en el centro de la ciudad, una parte se vendía todo tipo de flores, del otro lado una cafetería. Compartimos los gastos y las ganancias, el negocio cada vez iba mejor, cada día con nuevas caras en ambos lados del negocio.

Era la hora de tomarme un descanso dejando que Janes mi nueva amiga lo atendiera. "Sus estudios son muy caros, decidimos que podría ayudarnos en sus tiempos libres y poder tener un ingreso extras, al parecer está a gusto con nosotros pues ya lleva un poco más de un año y todo va bien"

Fue una tarde bastante pesada, me encontraba cansada y fastidiada, así que decido ir al jardín que está a dos cuadras del trabajo. Llevo en mi antebrazo uno de mis libros favoritos. Casualmente el árbol que tanto nos gusta a varios lectores se encontraba libre. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia él; es un Olmo frondoso y ornamental, su sombra es la más hermosa de todos los árboles que se encuentras a su alrededor.

Comenzaba a relajarme, cuando una rosa roja aparece frente a mí, sorprendida alzo la mirada. Frente a mí se encontraba un chico de ojos azules, su piel era un poco pálida, casi transparente, pero eso no le quitaba su atractivo.

-¡Hola señorita! me permite regalarle esta Rosa Roja, como prueba de admiración a su belleza.- dijo con voz suave.

-¡Gracias!, pero no la puedo aceptar, no se quién es usted.- conteste algo titubeante y temerosa.

-Por favor acéptela, solo quiero elogiarle su belleza, prometo que no tiene ningún veneno que al olerla la haga caer desmallada. - dice mostrando una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa era linda -¡Gracias!, es muy amable. - tomando la Rosa al mismo tiempo le devuelvo una sonoriza tímida.

Coloco el tallo de la rosa entre el libro utilizándola como separador. -¿Cual es…? - quise preguntar su nombre pero él se había marchado, desapareció como "arte de magia", pensé. - ¿Magia?, no, es imposible.- sacudo la cabeza tratando de olvidar esa palabra.

Miro en todas direcciones, pero nada, todo fue tan extraño, al tratar de retomar la lectura del libro, pensando que tal vez fue una alucinación, la rosa estaba ahí, Fresca, su Rojo era intenso, sus pétalos parecían terciopelos suave, sedosa, en el largo del tallo sus espinas puntiagudas una de ellas pincha un poco mi índice, y me doy cuenta que él es real, que no fue una alucinación.

Era la hora de regresar a mis deberes. Tome mis pertenencias, me dirijo a paso veloz. Estando en el mostrador de la cafetería contemplaba la rosa, la había colocado en un florero de vidrio de cuello alto y boca pequeña, era la primer rosa que recibía en mucho tiempo.

-¡Que hermosa rosa!- escucho una voz de hombre

Estaba realmente sorprendida al ver a mi antiguo enemigo. -¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Volteé a ver a todo lados como si quisiera que nadie lo viera, enseguida lo tomo del brazo y me dirijo a una delas mesas del fondo - ¡toma haciendo! ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¡no puedes estar aquí!, pedí al ministro de magia que no se me volviera a buscar - Dije casi susurrando, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que hablamos.

-No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensa Hermione, solo estoy de vacaciones en el país, y recordé haber escuchado al estúpido de Ron decirle al tarado de Harry donde vivías, así que decidí venir a visitarte.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir peleando como siempre y seguir humillándome, diciendo que soy una sangre sucia? Y no te permito que les insultes- dije en tono de reclamo

-No, simplemente quiero hacer las paces, ya la hice con ellos dos y sigo hablando asi solo para no sentirnos extraños, independientemente de que si lo son. – dice soltando una carcajada, pero se da cuenta que no me causa gracias. – Esta bien perdón solo es una broma. Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad; desde que termino todo quise hacerlo pero nunca tuve el valor, sentí mucho lo de tus pa…

-¡Callate1!, no te permito que tus labios mencionen a alguien tan sagrados para mí. - Le dije furiosa, todo mundo en la cafetería volteo a verme, llena de pena, decido pedirle a Janes que me cubra.- Vamos, a aquí no podemos hablar- lo apresure para salir, llevándolo al mismo jardín en el que hace un par de horas había estado.

-Hermione, en verdad solo quiero pedirte una di… - se le corta la voz – solo quiero pedirte una disculpa.- dice fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-Haciendo un gesto de asombro le contesto. -estoy realmente asombrada, yo no creo que alguien como tu sea sincero.- no sabía qué hacer, solo cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos tratando de razonar lo que Malfoy me acaba de decir.

-Es solo la verdad, quiero que me perdones por lo hace años.- dice tomando mis manos. – Te juro que mis palabras son ciertas y sinceras. Retiro mis manos escondiéndolas, su mirada era diferente ya no estaban llenos de odio, al contrario tenían un nuevo brillo, talvez eso hizo que le creyera.

\- está bien Draco, acepto tus disculpas.

-¿En verdad? Oh Gracias, pensé que no lo arias.- dice con una sonrisa y tratando de tomar nuevamente mis manos.

-Sí, no tiene caso no hacerlo, después de todo solo estas aquí de paso. ¡Amigos!- le digo extendiéndole la mano.

-Sí, sabes, pensé que me marcharía con una negativa tuya. Ahora espero regresar pronto y lograr que aceptes… "ser mi novia". - Dice besando mi mano.

Me había quedado boquiabierta, perpleja, mientras el acariciaba mi mano, al reaccionar intente zafarme de las suyas – ¿Que has dicho? ¿Fue una broma tu comentario verdad? - Estaba segura que su respuesta seria un, "Si, es una broma".

-No, no es broma Hermione, siempre he estado enamorado de ti, me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero mi arrogancia, la educación que me dio mi padre y su odio hacia los impuros no me permitía verlo o talvez lo veía, por eso mi trato tan despreciable hacia ti no quería que nadie se diera cuenta pues mi linaje no meló permitía.- su tono de voz había cambiado, parecía sincero.- Solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, solo quiero eso, ya no me importa el que dirán o que mi familia se avergüence de mí, quiero ser yo. Sus palabras eran de emoción, como si un enorme peso de encima lo abandonara, sus facciones todo el me parecía desconocido.

-Yo, Draco, en verdad me has dejado sin palabra alguna, nunca imagine que tú sintieras algo por mí. Créeme que me da gusto que estés despertando de tu mundo lleno de egoísmo y sobre todo de ese racismo que cubre o cubría con un paño obscuro a toda tu familia.

-Tienes razón, mi familia es completamente irracional, nunca quisieron darse cuenta que eso nos hundía cada vez más. Y sobre mis sentimientos, logre ocultarlo muy bien ¿verdad? - menciona con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si, en verdad que lo hiciste muy bien, y creo que tu has roto esa maldijo que hunde a los Malfoy.

-Bueno, espero regresar mañana y ahora si me dejes tomar uno de tus cafés, quiero probar, saber si en verdad son tan buenos como dice la gente estos rumbos- susurra acercando su rostro a mi oído.

-Claro, ten por seguro que querrás regresar cada día por uno. - La tensión se retiraba a cada minuto

Paso una semana, cada uno de sus días por las tarde, en el mismo horario asistía al mismo jardín. Y Draco hacia lo miso regresando al café, siempre lo acompañaba con uno y platicamos sobre lo que hacía con su vida después de que rompió ese lazo tan intenso con sus padre. Ese fin de semana Draco se despedía, pues sus días de descanso terminaban.

Al pasar los días me di cuenta que aun cuando me gusta leer debajo de ese hermoso olmo, mi inquietud por mirar a todos lados se volvía cada vez más frecuente, Así que caí en la cuenta que él es la razón por la que me ciento cada tarde en esa colina ya no tanto por el gusto de leer si no esperando volverle a ver. Era sumamente extraña esa sensación, era necesario que lo volviera a ver. Sus ojos azules me avían hipnotizado.

Paso casi un mes de aquel sorpresivo encuentro, me resultaba molesto el pensar en ese hombre, en su sonrisa, en esa rosa roja ya marchita y que resguardo entre las hojas de aquel libro. Ese mismo día recibía dos sorpresas; por la mañana una carta llegaba a mis manos, era de Draco, diciendo que regresaría por motivos de negocios y que talvez se quedara mucho más tiempo. Por la noche atendía a las últimas personas del café, era hora de cerrar, cuando escucho al Sr. Mich decirle a alguien que el café estaba por cerrar, y que si lo atendía solo le podía ofrecer café y unas rebanadas de pastel. Doy media vuelta, ahí estaba el.

-¡Es el chico de la rosa! –me quede perpleja

-No hay problema Sr. solo quiero un café.- le responde pasando por un lado. Se ha percatado de una mirada- ¡es la chica del olmo! – susurra

-¡Dios se está acercando! - no puedo dejar de verle, estoy paralizada.

-¡Hola!- dice deteniéndose frente a mí.

-¡Hola!-le contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tardamos más de dos minutos sin mencionar palabra alguna, reaccionando en el momento que el Sr. Mich realizo un ruido con su garganta.

-¿Quieres tomar un café? En el momento que reaccionamos eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Sí, claro, pero solo si tú me acompañas con uno.- sugiere

-No puedo, estoy terminado de atender a otras personas.- le respondo, en ese momento salen las dos últimas personas que quedaban en el café.

-Anda Hermione, acéptale el café, iré preparando todo para cerrar, pero no tardes- me indica el Sr. Mich

Coloco dos tasas, tomo asiento frente a él, estoy demasiado nerviosa, mis manos tiemblan al servir el café. Intento controlar el temblor colocando la mano izquierda debajo de la jarra. Comienzo a sentir un calor en todo mi cuerpo, mis mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse, estoy completamente nerviosa. Le acercó el café, toma la tasa colocando su mano sobre la mía, observo su movimiento, giro mi rostro hacia el e inmediatamente retiro mi mano.

-Perdón, no quise incomodarte. – dice tratando de justificarse. Después de eso pasan otros cuantos minutos en silencio

-¿Ya no le he visto por el jardín?- le pregunto tratando de romper el silencio entre nosotros.

-Es verdad no he podido darme un descanso, ese día solo fue de casualidad, no tenía pensado pasar por ahí, pero era la única forma y la más accesible para cortar mi camino. En ese momento te vi Leer debajo de ese árbol, fue como ver a un ángel sentado en los Campos Elíseos. No hay nada mejor que ver a una mujer leer.

Sentía como el rubor de mis mejillas volvía a encenderse. – Bueno, la sombra de ese olmo es hermosa, nunca hay que desperdiciarla. No solo a mí me gusta, a muchos de los que leemos nos gusta ese árbol. En ocasiones se pueden ver a casi diez personas bajo su sombra. Es tan grande que no hay problema en compartirla.- digo tratando de no hacer mucho caso de su elogio pues me hacía sonrojar, me sentía arcoíris y solo pude sonreír por lo que dije.

-Hermione, es hora, tenemos que cerrar.- Nos comunica el Sr. Mich

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- pregunta

-Tomo el autobús a dos cuadras, no es necesario.- le respondo

-No importa te acompaño. Insiste.

-De acuerdo, solo tomo mi bolso y nos vamos.- le comento dirigiéndome al pequeño almacén.

-Vaya con cuidado con ella, no se atreva a hacerle algún daño ¡me escucho!- le advierte el Sr. Mich – Hermione es como una hija y créame que lo estaré vigilando.

-No se preocupe Sr. no quiero hacerle ningún daño.- responde.

-Hasta mañana Sr. Mich que descanse.- me despido dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Se ve que quieres mucho a ese sr.- pregunta al salir del café.

-Sí, lo quiero mucho. El Sr. Mich es como un padre. Nos conocemos desde que yo era pequeña. Cuando mis padres fallecieron él ha estado al pendiente de mí.

-¡Ahora entiendo! - Dice en modo de susurro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto.

-Oh, nada. Solo hable en voz alta. - responde

-Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, no se tu nombre, ¿eres? - Pregunto antes de despedirme.

-perdón no me presente. Damon Salvatore, llámame Damon.- dice ofreciendo su mano.

– Hermione Granger, mucho gusto. - Tomo su mano Al saludarle sentí un escalofrió, como si algo estuviera mal.

-Espero volver a ver en el futuro, no pudimos hablar como lo hubiese querido, me marcho de la ciudad y quería despedirme y verte por última vez.

-Es realmente una pena, siendo así te deseo mucha suerte en tu futuro y si, espero verte algún día.- me sentía decepcionada de mi misma, había estado esperando a verle. Pero nunca me imaginé que la próxima será para despedirnos.

En ese momento llega el autobús.

-¡Hasta luego!- suelto su mano subiendo rápidamente al autobús.

-¡Cuídate!- se despide levantando la mano.

Tome asiento en la parte trasera del autobús. Mirando por la ventana pensaba en él, -No me gusto ese escalofrió que sentí al saludarle, tal vez es mi imaginación, cuando me toco en el café no sentí nada, solo me avergoncé, ya no tendré que darle importancia él se marchaba y solo la ruleta del destino, o la casualidad podría reunirnos nuevamente.

Sus ojos azules me habían cautivado, sin menos preciar la rosa, fue un detalle maravilloso. Su mirada me intriga y me lleva a una adrenalina extraña, que nunca había experimentado. ¿Que habrá detrás de esos bellos ojos azules? En ese instante recordé un bello poema:

Tus ojos hacen zozobrar los míos

En el vaivén de profundas pupilas

Recio oleaje ahoga mis pensamientos

Inunda, llena de placer mi vida

Las olas de tus ojos arremeten

Contra los muros de mi corazón

Poco a poco los muros se someten

Y se doblega ante ti mi razón

Ojos azules como mar profundo

Tan azules como el cielo raso

Azules como las alas del viento

Eternos más allá de todo espacio

Tus ojos son mi máquina del tiempo

En ellos veo mis recuerdos, mi pasado

Sin ti, tristes días de desánimo

Y mis sueños, mi futuro a tu lado

Tus ojos son como palomas

Que despegan sus alas al viento

Me elevan, me transportan

Me llevan más allá del pensamiento

Tus ojos azules de Blanche

O*o*O

Damon

No podía contenerme quería tenerla hacerla mía, pero algo en lo más profundo me detenía, no quería matarla aun cuando deseaba su sangre, recuerdo el instante en que la vi debajo de ese árbol, leyendo ese libro grueso, nunca me imaginé que todo daría un vuelco tan repentino al acercarme a ella, su belleza su mirada, sus labios. En ese instante mis planes se vieron frustrados. Hoy era mi oportunidad beber su sangre o dejarle en paz, dejarla vivir sería un desperdicio para mí. Dejaría perder la oportunidad de darme un estupendo banquete. Horas después estoy en su balcón, la veo dormir profundamente su silueta, su cabello castaño un poco alborotado, su rostro, es todo un ángel, como podría privarle de su propia vida. Cierro el puño apretándolo con demasiada fuerza. Me acerco dándole un beso en los labios, la decisión estaba tomada, Salí sin mirar atrás. Tenía que alejarme de ahí, no podía hacerle daño, será mejor recordarla como es, lo que es, un ángel que no pude tener en mi poder.

O*o*O

Pasaron los días, las semanas, era cierto no lo volvería ver. Draco llego un mes después de la llegada de su carta, su cita laboral fue un éxito dando le oportunidad, "dándonos la oportunidad" de quedarse en Roma, pues el contrato firmado es para cinco años, en un año de tratarlo me di cuenta que comenzaba a sentir algo especial por él. Seis meses después, me pidió ser su novia y acepté. Un año después nos reunimos para festejar su cumpleaños, nos reunimos varios de nuestros mutuos amigos, nunca pensé que hoy, pasaría algo tan especial, no solo para él, también lo seria para mí.

-Amigos míos, es la hora de entregar y recibir el mejor de mis regalos- dice metiendo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos.- Hermione, quieres acercarte por favor- me pide tendiéndome su mano – Bueno esto es muy difícil, estoy nervioso – dice inclinando un poco su cabeza

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba o estaba a punto de suceder.

-Hermione, Amor, quieres ser mi esposa – sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita.

Todos se habían quedado callados, esperando que diera mi respuesta, en ese momento no supe que decir, casi toda una vida conociendo a Draco, por mi mente veía una película con todo sus escenarios, nunca imagine ser la pareja de mi peor enemigo de años atrás, y mucho menos que el me pidiera, lo que en estos momentos me ha ofrecido. ¿Ser su esposa? ¿Realmente lo quiero lo suficiente como para darle un "Si"?.

-Amor, ¿Estás bien?- siento como Draco toma mi rostro – ¡Te has quedado muda! ¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso tu respuesta es "No"?- su rostro palidecía al intentar adivinar mi respuesta.

-Lo siento Draco.- Digo tomando su rostro – Perdóname pero esta vez no te libraras de mí, Claro que acepto ser tu esposa, "Te Amo"- nos dimos un largo y apasionado beso, nuestros amigos festejaban, aplaudían sin cesar hubo serpentinas, chiflidos, globos de todo.

Comprendí que todo pasa por algo y si él está aquí con migo, es para hacernos Feliz. Lo amo con todo mi corazón y a partir de Hoy comenzaremos una nueva vida llena de amor y por qué no llenos de Hijo.

Fin


End file.
